


Jealousy Looks Good on You

by BekkaChaos



Series: Gallavich Drabbles [63]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fighting, Gallavich, Jealous!Mickey, Jealousy, M/M, gw2day3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1804051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the Gallavich Week 2 prompt for Day 3 - <i>Jealousy</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy Looks Good on You

Mickey hated Ian’s job, hated it. But he went with him every night anyway because he hated it even more when he wasn’t there to keep an eye on him.

Not that he was keeping an eye on Ian, it was the pervy old geriatric fucker’s that he was keeping his eye on. Some of them got far too handsy for Mickey’s liking.

There was one guy, one fucking asshole, who came back every night, had done for a while. It really grounded Mickey because now Ian was on friendly terms with the guy. How fucking weird was it to be laughing with a guy that’s grinding down on your viagra-induced hard-on?

Mickey had brought the whole thing up with Ian before, well, picked a fight was more what he had done. He couldn’t stand watching this anymore. And when they got back to Mickey’s house and Ian said that all he wanted was to go to sleep Mickey became even more agitated.

"Seriously Mick it’s been a long night, can I just go to sleep?" he said, stripping down to his boxers and climbing beneath the sheets.

"So this is what it is now huh? I go to work in the morning then come with you to your shit hole of a job and watch you get all over guys, only to come back here and have you fall the fuck asleep?"

"It's three in the fucking morning Mickey!" he groaned.

"Yes, I fucking know it is."

"So what the hell is so fucking important that it can't wait until like ten?"

"You gotta quit that fucking job. I'm sick of watching all those old faggots with their hands all over you lookin' at you like they can fuckin' buy you," he said, pulling his belt roughly out of its loops and tossing it across the room.

"That's my job Mick, you think I'm attracted to any of those guys?" he said, sitting up in the bed.

"I don't know, they seem to be your fucking type," he said harshly and Ian threw his head back with a frustrated grunt. "Don't make that fucking sound, how long were you grinding on that old asshole in the shitty suit huh?"

"You know how many fifties that guy came out with?"

"I don't give a fuck!" Mickey yelled, pulling his shirt off and throwing it to the floor before beginning to pace. "Didn't see security coming over to kick his ass out when his hands were all over you."

"You get way too jealous, did you know that?" Ian said, getting up and walking over to calm him down.

"Just because I don't wanna see you dry-fucking guys all night and that makes me jealous? How 'bout you tell me how many of them ask you back to their place for the night, huh?" Ian reached out to touch his arm.

Mickey yanked his hand away but Ian just pulled it back harder.

"Hey!" he pulled Mickey in and held him against his body, looking down into his eyes as Mickey avoided his gaze with a sour face. "You know there's only ever been one guy to walk into that club that I've ever wanted to take home, right?"

Mickey sighed roughly, his eyebrows shooting up sarcastically. "Right."

"I'm serious, I mean, he's kind of a dick, and sort of short... and I think he's stalking me because he is there _literally_ every night," he smirked a little at Mickey's face as he bit his lip. "Pretty sure he follows me home every night too-"

"Hey, whose house we at?" Mickey looked up.

Ian just laughed and leant in to kiss him. "Don't be jealous Mick," he murmured against his lips as he swayed their hips a little. "You got no reason to be."

"You gonna quit that fucking job?" he asked, his hands slipping down to Ian's waist.

"Yeah, at some point," Mickey pulled a face and Ian just chuckled. "It's good money, better than any other job I could get, besides we could make it fun for both of us," he grinned.

"How the fuck could that ever be fun for me?" Mickey asked with his tongue shoved against the inside of his cheek.

Ian shrugged, leaning in to kiss down Mickey's neck and slowly lower himself onto his knees. "You could come in and buy a whole bunch of dances and be the one trying to convince me to come back to his place for the night, you know, a little role playing."

"You're a kinky shit, you know that right?" Mickey said, biting his lip as Ian left sloppy kisses just above the line of his jeans.

"Yeah but only with you, which is kind of my point by the way..." he said, beginning to unbuckle Mickey's jeans.

"Thought you were tired," he said.

"Yeah well you know I can't sleep when we fucking argue," he grumbled. "Anyone would think you planned it this way."

Mickey grinned, "Not the arguing bit."

Ian just laughed before pushing Mickey back towards the bed, looked like another sleepless night ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda wanna write that role play now haha

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Play my Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1894185) by [BekkaChaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos)




End file.
